blossom flower of love
by dark midnight kitsune
Summary: after inuyasha betrayed kagome will she her heart in lock down or will she find new love before it's to late?


hey,dark midnight kitsune here with my first fanfic so... flames are going to be put out by my water blast thank you. :sorry about the last chapter my computer was messed up soooory!

**rating:T**

**parings:kagome/sesshomaru**

* * *

**mid:first of all i would like to thank all of you for reading my story!:)**

**yami mid:you fool, why are you being so nice to them!**

**mid:"growls"i am not a fool watch what you say _you parasite!_**

**_mid_:"smiles sweetly at readers"don't listen to my yami she is always like that.**

**yami mid:like your any different than me,and who are you calling a parasite you dolt!!**

**mid:shut the heck up and do the disclaimer already before i send you to the shadow ream!**

**yami mid:aren't i supposed to do that?and don't forget if i go you go to we are bound together,twit!**

**mid:shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**yami mid:fine slave driver!**

**mid:"growls low"**

**yami mid:(midnight does not own inuyasha or any of it characters)happy now,kit!**

**mid:no not at all.... but that will do now on with the story!**

**yami mid:ignorant moron!!

* * *

******

"_why...why did you do this inuyasha... why?!"_thought kagome as she sat on the root of the god tree."

**"flashback"**

_"you will **die **naraku!" yelled kagome as she shot her sacred arrow at naraku's chest._

_naraku"tried to block the arrow with his tentacle's but failed and the arrow hit it target._

_**aaaaaahhhhhhhh! **screamed naraku as the arrow purefied him to hell.("a/n" no pun untended :)_

_"the jewel fell to the ground and kagome went over to pick it up.it's finaly over."kagome thought"_

_"kagome-chan!!"kagome turned around just in time to have shippo and sango who had grown as a sister to kagome tackle her to the ground with a hug._

_" __mama!your alright you did it you killed naraku by yourself!!"cried shippo to his adopted mama._

_"kagome-chan I'm so glad your alright!im so happy you killed naraku,I'm proud of you."said sango with tears of happiness in her eyes._

_"kagome had improved controlling her miko powers so much that she was as powerful as midoriko if not more had also learned to fight with a sword totosi ("a/n"forgive me if i spelled it wrong")had made was a silver blade with a red and black sheath was white with wolves,foxes,and dogs on other words it was a beautiful could channel her miko powers into the sword and purify demons with a blast from it._

_"she had also learned to fight with a boomerang like sango's. sango taught her how to use was blood red with a dark blue and silver handle."sango had also taught her hand-to-hand combat, witch she had perfected by the way."she no longer wares the school uniform she wore a year ago,she now wore a black sort sleeve shirt with a silver short sleeve jaket , blue jeans with holes at the knees and black lower knee midnight blue hair now had red streaks in it and went to her now she had it in a high ponytail like sango's._

_"kagome also had tears of happiness in her eyes because after being call weak and worthless by inuyasha she proved that she was strong.  
_

_"sango,kagome-sama,shippo there you are!"the three got up and saw miroku,kilala and inuyasha coming out of the village.  
"hey guys guess what!"said shippo"kagome killed naraku by herself!  
"**she did what!!**yelled inuyasha"miroku snapt out of his shock and took off his prayer beads and sure enough the wind tunnel was....gone!  
"suddenly miroku huged kagome and with out groping her,insted he had tears of pure joy in his eyes. _

_"thank you kagome...thank you so much."miroku said as the happy tears ran down his cheeks."  
"your welcome miroku."said a smiling miroku let her go and went to give sango a loving hug and kiss._

_"suddenly a arrow shot out at kagome,she dodged it just in time so it hit a tree instead of turned and saw who shot the arrow and it was none other than.... inuyasha was standing with her!!!_

_"inuyasha i would like the rest of my soul back now...kill her."she said calmly smirking."_

_"yes my love "said inuyasha"_

_"kagome was shocked and hurt that inuyasha would kill her for she was going to defend herself and if inuyasha was really trying to kill her then she will fight him, it will hurt but she will live!_

_"inuyasha i am sorry but i cant let you kill me i will fight and if i have to i will not hessitat to kill you."said kagome as she drew out her sword and channeled her miko in it so it was glowing and dark blue."_

_"feh,like you can kill me wench!that said inuyasha lunged at her with his claws sense he can't use his sword because it is for **protecting humans not killing them."**kagome dodged with ease and a tear slid down her cheek as she brot down her sword and severed inuyasha's head._

_"I'm sorry inuyasha"said kagome as she looked at his headless body"she then turned to face kikyo and with one swipe of her sword the clay pot was dust and the rest of kagomes soul came back to her."_

_"when kagome was in tears sango was holding her trying to console her."_

**"flashback dies"**

"even after he betrayed her she does not love him but she does not hate himether,mabey rather what he did made her stronger than before so in a way kagome thanked him for that did not mean it dident hurt."

_"after all you put me through  
you'd think i'd despise you  
but in the end i wanna thank you  
'cause you made me that much stronger_

_'well i,thought i knew you  
thinking,that you were true  
guess i,couldn't trust  
'called your bluff,time is up  
'cause i'v had enough  
you were,there by my side  
always,down for the ride  
but your,joy ride just came down in flames  
'cause your greed sold me out of shame,mmhmm_

_after all of the stealing and cheating  
you probably think that i hold resentment for you  
but,uh uh,oh no,your wrong  
'cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
i wouldn't know just how capable i am to pull through  
so i wanna say thank you, cause it..._

_makes me that much stronger  
makes me work a little bit harder  
it makes me that much wiser  
so thanks for making me a fighter  
makes me learn a little bit faster  
made my skin a little bit thicker  
makes me that much smarter  
so thanks for making me a fighter_

_oh,ohh_

_never, saw it coming  
all of,your backstabbing  
just so,you could crash in  
on a good thing before i relized your game  
i heard,your going around  
playing,the victim now  
but don't,even begin  
felling im the one to blame  
'cause you dug your own grave,uhh,huh_

_after all of the fights and the lies cause you'er wanted to haunt me  
but that won't work anymore  
uh,no more,it's over  
'cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
i woulden't know how to be this way now,and never back down  
so i wanna say thank you _

_"cause it makes that much stronger  
makes me work a little bit harder  
makes me that much wiser  
so thanks for making me a fighter  
made me learn a little bit faster  
made my skin a little thicker  
made me that much smarter  
so thanks for making me a fighter_

_how could this man i thought i knew  
turn out to be so unjust,so cruel  
could only see the good in you  
pertended not to see the truth  
you tried ti hide your lies,disgise yourself  
through living in deniel  
but in the end you'll see  
you-wont-stop-me_

_i am a fighterand i  
aint gona stop  
theres no turning back  
i'v had enough_

_thought i would forget,but i remember  
i remember,i'll remember_

_

* * *

_

**mid:well there you go the first chapterso tell me how was it suck,good,great,and should i keep going?**

**yami mid:oh and the song is fighter by christina aguilera(we don't own)did it fit the story well?**

**mid/yami mid:please let us know r&r please!:)**


End file.
